


The Healing Tears

by Natalie_W



Category: Donnie Wahlberg - Fandom, NKOTB - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Forgiveness, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_W/pseuds/Natalie_W
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when moving on and forgiveness is the hardest thing to do….</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

December 19, 2012

 

Winter is her favorite season by far. Crisp air, hoodies and boots are just some of the reasons she loves the change of the season in the Northeast. Tossing her bag into the back seat of the SUV, she walks across the street to the coffee shop to get a strong coffee for the final leg of the drive.

 

Glancing up the street, she notices the Christmas decorations and smiles a sad smile. Christmas is her favorite Holiday, but it has been bittersweet without Max at this time of year.

Stepping out of the coffee shop with her double shot, extra large latte, she decides to take a stroll down the street and do a little shopping before driving the hundred miles to her new home. Stepping into an adorable little boutique, she finds an eclectic assortment of items. Browsing the clothes racks she finds a beautiful blouse for her best friend and a floaty shirt for herself. Heading to the counter to pay her cell starts blaring. Answering with a laugh, "Hey"

"Hey, short stuff, where are 'ya?"

"You're not that much taller than me, you know, buddy, I'm still in Connecticut"

"An Elf is taller than you, we're just getting up over here. Want to meet us at the restaurant?"

"Yeah, I could eat. I'm not short, I'm just a people mcnugget. See y'all in a few hours"

Hilarious laughter fills her ears "Ok, drive safe Mia. My mother will never forgive me if anything else happens to you."

"I'll be fine. Getting in the car in a few minutes, just doing a little shopping before I leave. Love y'all"

"We all love you too, drive safe, don't rush. Bye."

She sighs softly "Bye"

Finishing up with her purchase, she steps out of the boutique and goes into the bakery next door and picks up two dozen assorted cookies for the man she loves like a brother.

She jumps into the car, fires up the GPS and starts driving.


	2. Chapter 2

Setting her iPhone in the dock on shuffle, she gets on the interstate and turns up the volume. Jamming to her favorite music helps heal the hurt somewhat and she hasn't been this excited about anything in a long time.  
Spending Christmas with Janet and Brandon this year is a relief to Mia. Getting out of that house and New Orleans was needed and it really couldn't wait any longer. Being there with all the good and very bad memories was just pulling her down into depression and she had finally pulled herself out of that hole. Praying out loud, she said  "Thank you God for great friends who understand."

 

 

Two of her favorite songs came on in a row and she laughed out loud "Oh, Donnie, you always did like to Dirty Dance." New Kids on the Block has been one of her favorite bands for as long as she could remember, plus she's been friends with Donny for at least 5 years. He came to see her in NOLA in May after her surgery and brought her his new album. She loved seeing him and his tour started later that month. Seeing him again will be great. A Donny hug is what she needs to make her day bright.

With less than 75 miles to go, her phone rings disrupting her thoughts and her mini concert. Pressing a button on the steering wheel to answer.

"Hello"

"Hey Mama"

"Hey! You were just Dirty Dancing in my car"

Laughter fills her ears, "I love Dirty Dancing for you, baby. Where are you? I thought you'd be here by now."

"I'm on the Interstate, little less than 60 miles to go. I'm meeting Janet and Brand at the restaurant for lunch and then we'll go to their house and get my car unpacked."

"Ok, drive safe and I'll dirty dance with you when you get here. I promise not to break your leg again. Bye babe"

"You didn't break it in the first place, goober. See y'all soon."

Mia hangs up by pressing a button on the steering wheel and looks at the splint on her arm. "He's not gonna like that thing. Good thing it comes off soon."

Now less than 50 miles to go, she gives it a little more gas and re-sets the cruise.

"I am so ready to get out of this car"


	3. Chapter 3

Getting off on Union Street, she slowed slightly for the light traffic and got there in less than 10 minutes. Grabbing a spot and parking, she gets out of the car, grabs her phone and purse and locks the car. Stretching her aching back from all the time sitting and rolling her neck, she finally spots Brand's car and starts toward the door. Taking it slowly to accommodate her walking boot, getting to the door a few minutes later. As soon as she opens the door, she spots the top of Brand's head and heads over to their booth.  
Her best friend in the world is sitting across from her husband and spots her, so she puts her finger to her lips and sneaks up to Brand's back and tickles the back of his neck. He turns and smiles and jumps up to give her a hug.

 

  
"We were getting worried, you took a long time getting here."

  
"Sorry, I was shopping. I've got cookies in the car for you."

  
Smiling like a little boy with his hand in the cookie jar, he says, "Let's go get them then"

  
Janet laughs and gets up to hug Mia too and says to her husband, "Let the girl eat, honey. She's been driving for hours."

Turning to Mia, she says, you look great. Love the boot, when does it come off for good?"  
"I find out Friday, orthopedic appointment for both the leg and wrist. I can't wait to get these off. They are driving me nuts. I don't think I can remember how to walk like a normal person."

 

Brandon gets up and says "Here, take my seat, I'll go get you some food. What do you want?"

  
"I'm not ready to sit yet, I'll sit when I eat. I'll take an O.F.D. and fries. Let me get you some cash."

  
"Nope, Missy!!! I'm paying. I'll be back in a few." Kissing her on the cheek, he heads to the counter.

  
Janet looks at her and says "Mia, you really do look good. Happy, I like seeing that on you. It's been too long since I've seen it on you for an extended period of time." "I guess getting out of the environment helped tremendously."

  
Mia sighed, "Yes it did. I know people here are still recovering from 'Sandy', but I've been through that. I survived 'Katrina' and a horrible marriage. Maybe I can help someone here." "I needed to be around people who love me and not look around and have the memories engulf me like a cave I can't get out of. Spending the holidays with you guys is just what I needed. Max loved Christmas and the memories are all over that house. Moving next year will be stressful, but very welcome. Getting the house on the market is the biggest hurdle."

  
"Well, it looks good on you." Just as she was going to suggest Mia sit and give her leg a rest, she sees none other than Donnie Freaking Wahlberg creeping up on her with his finger on his lips and a huge smile on his face.

 

  
Mia suddenly feels hands on her hips, very familiar hands.......


	4. Chapter 4

'Dirty Dancing' starts playing from that someones phone and she hears in a very exaggerated exasperated voice "Excuse me ma'am, but if you are just going to stand your _FINE_  self here in the aisle, then I have no choice but to grind on you."

 

Turning to him and laughing, "Hi Donnie, this is my friend, Janet"

 

Taking her hand and kissing it, he says "Nice to meet you Janet."

 

"Woman, sit down. Get off that leg before I spank you." 

 

"Fine, I'm sitting." They sit down next to each other in the booth across from Janet and they all start talking, mostly about Mia's injured leg and making sure she stays off it as much as possible. As they talk he picks up Mia's hand and rubs his thumb across the knuckles of her left hand. Poking her right hand that is in the splint, he says "What did you do to this?" 

 

Rolling her eyes, she looks at him and says "Tripped over my own feet. It's just a sprain. Getting the splint off Friday, hopefully." 

 

Brand gets back with her food and sets it in front of Mia and says "Eat" 

 

Mia picks up a fry and Janet says "Honey, you missed the Dirty Dancing!" Brandon was drinking his coke and nearly choked on it. "What?!?!" 

 

Mia laughs out loud and says, "Ignore your wife, it's not that big a deal. Mr Wahlberg here is a _flirt_." Donnie then kissed her on the cheek and said "Eat your food. I'm going to bother Paul and I'll be back in a little while."

 

"How the _HELL_ do you know Donnie Wahlberg?" Brand asks. "I've known him since he walked into my salon in 2007. He was shaking his ass back then too."

 

Brand shakes his head,  gets up again and says, "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back."

 

Janet looks at Mia and says in a seriousness, "Girl, that boy wants you."

 

Mia shrugs and says "He's had me"


	5. Chapter 5

"What, when?!?!?!" Janet hissed at Mia, shocked.

  
Sitting with her friend staring at her with her mouth hanging open, Mia reached over and closed Janet's mouth and laughed.

  
"Almost 4 years ago, the first time."

  
"What do you mean the first time? There's been more than one time? I'm your best friend and you didn't tell me that you fucked Donnie Wahlberg? What is wrong with you woman?"

  
"Well, it's not something I usually start a conversation with. And I didn't fuck him, he fucked me."

  
"Haha, smart ass. Did he tell you not to say anything? That would be really shitty of him."

  
"No, he's not like that. I'll fill you in when we get to your house. It's a little complicated and not a suitable conversation to have in public."

  
Brandon got back to the table and Mia shot Janet a look that said 'don't say anything in front of him', they talked for a few minutes and then decided to head to the house.

Mia sent a quick text and got up and said "I'm going to tell Donnie and Paul that I'm leaving. Meet you outside." Janet raised an eyebrow and said "okay, we'll wait for you."

Walking toward the kitchen, Donnie meets her just outside the door and pulled her into one of his famous 'Donnie Hugs'. He held her for a few minutes and then looked at her with that 'I want you' look and said, "Will I see you before Christmas? I'm staying with my mom for a few days and then going back to New Jersey and I know Alma would love to see you again."  
Hooking her arm through his and starting to walk, she said "Yeah, I'm going to the Dr Friday then my Holidays are wide open. I'll come see Alma."

  
"Is this the second opinion doctor? I know you're ready to get out of that boot."

  
Nodding her head at his question, she said "Yes, I barely got in to see this doctor, but I begged the nurse, telling her I was desperate and would only be in town for a few weeks. How do you know I want this boot to come off?"

"Because I listen to you when we talk."  
They got to the car and she unlocked it and got in. She lowered the window and he leaned in and said "Text me when you get to the house."

"Okay, worry wort. You don't have to worry about me so much you know."

"Yes I do. You almost died. I'm entitled to worry."

"Yes, but I'm alive and well. I'm not afraid of him anymore. Talk to you later." Leaning into him she plants a chaste kiss on his lips, he steps back and she takes off after Janet's car......


	6. Chapter 6

Driving the short ten minute drive to their house, she thought the entire drive over. Donnie has told her for a long time that he wants her, not just for sex occasionally, but in his life permanently. Is she ready to let her defenses down and let someone love her again? Is she ready to forgive herself for the past and move on with her life?

  
Pulling up behind Janet and Brandon, she gets her first look at the house. Stepping out of her car, she looks at Janet and says "Nice house, Mrs. Reynolds." Janet smiles and says, "Thanks, with three kids between us and planning to add more, we needed space."

  
Brandon comes to the back of her car and opens it and asks, "Which bag goes in Mia?"

  
"The small black suitcase and the black messenger bag, thanks Brand." He patted her shoulder and headed into the house.

Janet grabs her hand and says "Okay, the rest of the kids will be home in about an hour, Brand wants to get some work done in his office, and I have all the time in the world now. I want details and ALL of them. Let's get settled in the living room, I'll make some cocoa for me, you can have wine and we can catch up. I've missed this girl time. You have to move closer to us ASAP."

  
Laughing together as they walked into the house, Mia stretches her achy back and settles on the sofa and prepares for the inquisition from her best friend who is more of a sister to her than friend. Janet walks in the room and sets a glass of white wine in front of her and sips her cocoa.

Before Janet can get her first question out, she asks "How are you feeling?" Janet rolls her eyes at Mia and says "Fine, baby fever has set in, but I'm fine. This is my inquisition, no more questions. It's my turn!"

  
"Why don't you take the boot off?" Mia laughed lightly and said "Because once I take it off, I'm not going to want to put it back on and I'm not supposed to walk without it until I get another X-Ray on Friday."

  
"Well, call Mr. Wahlberg, I'm sure he'll carry you up the stairs." Janet started laughing at the look on Mia's face and then added, "I saw the way that man looked at you. He is like sex on legs."

  
"Janet, for God's sake!"  
"Okay, fine. I'm just messing with you. Tell me when you first met, I want the whole story."

  
Taking a sip of her wine, she just gawked at her friend and then said, "It was late 2007, the band had secretly gotten back together the year before and they were working on new songs at the time. He was fighting with his ex about the reunion and they had separated. He was in New Orleans to get away from it all for a few days and he was walking down the street one day and walked past the salon. Clay had come by the night before, drunk of course, trying to get me to take him back and we fought. I wound up with another black eye and I was in the process of covering it up. Donnie knocked on the window and flashed that flirty smile at me and I opened the door. He charmed me into a before hours haircut and we talked about everything, we just connected. He was a huge flirt then too. He left right before the rest of the girls showed up to open the shop and he looked at me and said 'I don't know the story, but whoever gave you the shiner doesn't deserve you.' I just looked at him and said 'no, he doesn't and maybe I'll tell you the whole story sometime."

"I let him out and went about my day. It was an interesting day to say the least"

Looking at her watch, she swore, "Oh SHIT!!" Picked up her phone and sent a quick text to reassure Donnie that she was fine and then looked at Janet and said, "He asked me to text when we got here. Oops."


	7. Chapter 7

Watching her drive away, he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. When will she believe that he wants her, warts and all? She's not just a fling for him, she is the one. He knows she's been hurt badly in the past and he's trying to be patient and wait for her to drop the wall around her heart, but it was getting harder to hold his feelings in check. Glancing at his watch, he looked up the street again and decided to walk across the street to bother his mom before he heads over to her house.

  
Walking in the front door of 'Alma Nove' he said "Hey Ma." She looked up at him, smiled and gave him a hug when he got to her. "Hey honey, you okay? You look down." He gave her a grin and just said "Nothing, just got some things on my mind. I'm gonna head over to the house."

"Okay honey, see you later. Love you."   
  


[ ](https://thehealingtears.files.wordpress.com/2015/12/82472-donnie2bwahlberg.jpg)

Arriving at the house, he sat on the couch and brooded. She still hadn't texted him letting him know she made it to the house. He let his mind wander back to when they first met. They were both a mess, but they also both climbed out of the darkness. Mia still had the wall around her heart, but he was working on getting her to lower it. He had been patient, but it was wearing thin. Maybe she could come out on tour with him in May and see what his life was actually about, it was busy and crazy, but he wanted her to be _his girl_  in all things, not just when time allowed them to be together for a few days or weeks at a time. Maybe he can steal her away for New Year's Eve and concentrate solely on her, make her see how committed he was to them.

  
Turning the radio on to distract him, he just sits and listens and the song brings him back to the first time he ever laid eyes on her............

_He'd been up most of the night obsessing over the last few months of his life. Fights, arguments, tears and sleepless nights were what his life consisted of. Writing was the only release he had and was pumping out some great new songs._

_Leaving the hotel and going for an early morning walk, he decided to go get a coffee and some beignets and just stroll through the French Quarter._

_Sipping his coffee and walking toward the French Market Station, he stopped in his tracks a minute later as he looked in the window of one of the shops. It was obviously a hair salon and the beauty at one of the stations was putting on her makeup. Before he could stop himself, he was knocking on the window and wondered if he could talk her into giving him a trim before she opened up for the day. As she walked to the door, that first punch of lust surprised him..............................._

_  
_ His phone text notification distracted him and he came back to present day. At least he knew she was safe. Groaning, he sent her a quick reply and went to take a cold shower. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting in Janet's living room laughing hysterically at the look on her face, she nearly rolled off the sofa. They had been talking for a while and she just got Donnie's text message response..

  
**[2:21pm] *Thanks for finally texting.Tell Janet thanks for keeping you safe. I will see you on Friday, I'm taking you to your Dr appt. Ask Janet to call or text me later. I need to talk to her about Christmas and what the schedule is***

 

 

Looking across at her 'sister' she said, "Donnie is mad at me. I forgot to text him right away. He wants to coordinate Christmas schedules with you and said to call or text him later."

"Uh, okay....I don't have his number though."

"Just get it out of my phone, crazy. It's not like his number is encrypted and you need the FBI to de-code it."

  
Laughing at her, Janet just said, "You'd think I was the one drinking. Now you have to finish your story. I want details, the dirty ones too!"

  
"You are incorrigible today, woman!" 

  
"Hey, come on, I'm an old, married woman! I need to live vicariously through you!" Giving her a grin, she patiently waited for Mia to continue.

  
"Fine, but you are anything but old and married, y'all can't keep your hands off each other.

"So, it was toward the end of the day and I was in the office doing the books and one of the girls buzzed me from the front desk. I answered the phone and Karen said in a hushed voice 'Donnie Fucking Wahlberg is here and asking for you.' I choked on my tea and said 'What? She said, 'he's asking for you and is looking _VERY_  sexy.' I said 'I'll be out in a few minutes, I need to shut the computer down.' 

"I slowly tried to slow my breathing and grabbed my bag and walked to the front. There he was in a tight pair of jeans, button down shirt with the top button undone and holding a long stem rose. He hadn't shaved and had a bit of a goatee going on and my mouth just went dry."

"I held up one finger to him to ask him for a minute to close up and turned to Karen and the rest of the girls and said 'I'll get the rest, y'all can go home. See all of you next week. Not a **word**  to anyone, do you all hear me?' They all nodded and gave me a 'We want details' look. I let them out, locked the door and turned to him and said Hi "

  
Janet sat there with a stunned look on her face and just looked like a crazy woman hanging on every word. "Are you ok Janet?"

  
"Yes, I just want to know when I'm going to be romanced like that." 

  
"Brandon is plenty romantic from what you tell me, he just doesn't have the resources of a celebrity. He still romances you all the time. I've never been romanced quite like that, but it was so unexpected. I mean, what did he see in me? I'm just a simple girl from New Orleans, not even remotely in his league, WAY outside his social circle and not even close to being good enough to date him, but here he was looking at me with _that look_  and holding his hand out to me. The radio was still on and 'Big Girls Don't Cry' by Fergie was playing, he pulled me close and started dancing in the middle of the shop. He whispered in my ear 'will you have dinner with me, I seem to be drawn to you and want to know more about you.' I looked up at him and just nodded.  His hand slid around my back and I knew he was going to kiss me. His lips were gentle, he cupped my cheek with his other hand and kissed the corner of my mouth.  
"His thumb skimmed the crest of my cheek and slid into my hair, playing with the long curls. I finally came back to the planet and my arms finally moved. My heart skidded to a halt when I felt the flick of his tongue along my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and drew myself up as tall as I could to get closer to him. His hands slid down my back to the tops of my hips, and he just rested them there and groaned into my mouth."

  
He slowly pulled back and struggled to get his breathing under control. He grinned. The blood rushing back to his head, “Yeah, I don’t quite know what to say either.”

Clearing my throat, I said "Um, my car is out back, where are we going?" 

  
"My hotel, I am having a hard time getting you out of my head and I just want to spend some time with you. I know it's Saturday night and you probably have plans to go out, but I'm hoping you'd like to spend some time with me."

  
He handed me the rose and I reached out to touch his chest and his eyes closed, "If you don't stop touching me, we'll never get to eat."

  
"Well, if you can keep your hands to yourself and stop kissing me and killing brain cells, we can go eat. You can kiss a girl stupid, you know. If you don't keep your hands to yourself, I might just change my policy of not sleeping with married men, just for you." 


	9. Chapter 9

Stepping out of the shower, he got dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. Laying down on the bed, he closed his eyes wondered if Danny could help Mia see that he was in love with her. He fell for her so quickly, but wanted to give her time. She still blamed herself for Max and it would have to be up to her to forgive herself and she wouldn't be able to accept his love fully until she did. He dozed and within minutes he was dreaming of that first night they saw each other.

November 30, 2007

Ever the gentleman, he offered to drive the short distance over to his hotel. She had been on her feet all day and he wanted her relaxed when they talked. He didn't know why he was so drawn to her, but he fully intended to find out. His marriage was over, except for the paperwork and he was going on tour in a few months. Maybe he could lose himself in her for a while and forget it all.

 

Arriving at the Windsor Court Hotel, he gave her keys to the valet and handed her the ticket. Going around and opening the door for her, he took her hand and they walked to the elevators together. "Such a gentleman. Except, I don’t know many gentlemen that kiss before the date, so......"

 

“You do have a point. Are you upset about it?” She pressed her lips together.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. She looked at him and said “You know, perhaps a little.”

 

She leaned against the elevator wall and looked up at him. “Well of course I’m upset. I’ll be thinking about that damn kiss all through dinner. You bring me to your hotel and say you want to get to know me and talk-"

He yanked her forward and shut her up with his mouth on hers. She let a small moan loose when he deepened the kiss. His tongue wasn’t sweet and coaxing this time and she sagged against him as he plundered. Stupid word, she thought to herself distantly, but really there was no other way to describe it. He took and she gave willingly. Possibly a little too willingly she thought when he tore his mouth from hers.

She gasped, “You are an evil man.”

“Oh and telling me you were disappointed was playing fair?”

“I didn’t say disappointed.” She shrugged.  "I just was going to say a real gentleman would wait till the end of the-"

He cut her off again. She had way too much spunk for his peace of mind. He decided he liked her taste and if it meant putting that half dreamy look in those gorgeous, deep brown eyes he’d kiss her until she couldn’t feel her lips again. Her eyes had taken on a golden hue and a were little unfocused. “Much better. Now what were you saying about upset.”  
“Me? Nothing. Nope. Not at all”

“That’s what I thought.”

She sobered and frowned up at him.

The door opened on his floor and they walked to his suite. “I think I like kissing you stupid.”

 

He opened his door and put his hand on the small of her back and let her walk ahead of him. He took her coat and bag and set it on the sofa and led her to the dining table where their dinner was already set up. "Perks of the job?"

 

He gave her a little grin, shrugged and held out her chair for her to sit. "Wine?"

"Just one glass, I have to drive home later."

"Not if you stay the night."

"Confident aren't you?"

 

Laughing, he poured her wine and sat across from her. They ate their dinner and he asked her, "Can you stay a while? I'd like to talk." She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

He raised his hands and said, "Just want to get to know you, promise."

 

They went to the living room area and sat. He poured her some more wine and said "I'll make sure you get home safe."

"Okay. I just don't like driving after I've been drinking." Taking her hand and kissing it, winked at her and smiled.

"Ok, so you want to get to know me. My question is why? I'm just a simple girl from New Orleans, not even remotely in your league, WAY outside your social circle and not even close to being good enough for you."

 

He reached over, squeezed her hand and said "Hmmm, who says you're out of my league? Maybe I'm out of yours. How about we start with what asshole gave you that black eye you so skillfully covered up this morning?"

 

She sighed deeply and said "My ex-husband. He is slightly obsessed and doesn't know how to let go. Apparently the divorce papers and restraining order don't mean anything to him. He showed up last night, drunk again and we argued. Before the cops showed up, I got a back hand to the cheek. He'll spend the weekend in jail and then they'll let him out again. I'm considering a move closer to my best friend and her husband who live in the Boston area. It will keep him away from me and my family."  
He reached over slowly and rubbed her cheek where he knew the bruise was and said "At least you had the sense to press charges. A lot of women are too scared to-"  
Just then her phone rang and she looked at the display and said "Can you give me a few minutes?"

"Sure, take all the time you need. Just don't go anywhere yet." He stepped into the bedroom area of the suite to give her some privacy.  
"Hey Ma. Everything ok-? "

"Yeah, I'm having a drink with a friend. I'm good. Thanks again for taking Max for the weekend, I just needed a little break. Let me tell him goodnight. Hey buddy...you having fun with grandma? Ok, have fun tomorrow and I'll see you on Monday after school. I love you. Sweet dreams. Call me tomorrow after the aquarium, okay? Thanks again mom. I know that's what grandmothers are for, but he's still a lot to take in big doses. Love you. Call if you need me to pick him up early."

  
She hung up and put her phone back in her purse and walked to the window and looked at the city she grew up in but was desperate to get out of for her and her son's safety. She felt Donnie walk up behind her and move her hair off of one shoulder. "You ok?"  
She turned and looked up at him and the pained look in her eyes was almost his undoing. He cupped her jaw and slowly leaned into her and took her mouth in a slow, deep kiss that had her legs turning to jello. When he let her go, he asked "Want to talk about it?"

He took her hand in his and silently walked her back to the sofa and sat, still holding her hand and waited for her to talk to him.

"Max is my son and is with my mom this weekend. I needed a break from him and I feel extremely guilty for that. I'm here with you and my mom is dealing with my autistic son's obsessive fish and aquarium fascination."

  
A single tear rolled down her cheek and that was his undoing......  
He cupped her face once again, he couldn't seem to stop touching her. Leaning over , he kissed her forehead softly before he claimed her lips with his and she moaned in helpless surrender, as his tongue slid in and out of her mouth in so sexual a cadence she felt her bones melting.

He recognized her capitulation within a heartbeat. His tongue ceased to be a plunderer and became a lover, stroking her mouth to ecstasy. By slow degrees, her struggles ceased, her body relaxed and became pliant, molding itself to his, reshaping itself to fit his steely contours.  Her arms came up to circle his neck and he lifted her to his lap, his lips lowered to her neck and she slowly stared unbuttoning his shirt. He lifted her sweater over her head and laid her back on the sofa and began kissing the curve of her neck and slowly made his way to her perfect breasts. She gave a little moan when he cupped her and flicked the front clasp and freed her into his hands.

  
“Shhhh,” he whispered gently and dropped a soft kiss on her lips and coaxed her legs apart with his knee.


	10. Chapter 10

His jeans were painfully restricting, but drawing out each breath and sigh was far more important to him right now, than burying himself inside of her. He dipped lower, taking the stiff little points into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and around until he could suck one deep in his mouth.  
He stood, scooped her into his arms and carried her through the bedroom door. Setting her on her feet, he ran his hands down her back, let her skirt fall to the floor and knelt before her and lifted her feet, one at a time, and removed her boots. She sat on the edge of the bed staring at him while he took such care with her. He kissed her from her ankles to her lips and laid her back on the bed and caressed her face "I really want you." he said to her. Smiling up at him and reaching up to cup his manhood, she said, "well, that is a little obvious."

He dropped a soft kiss on her lips then began touching her everywhere. He kissed down her body and stopped at the apex of her thighs, and eased the tiny piece of lace and string down her legs and just looked up at her.  He pushed two fingers inside of her, feeling the slick wetness of her draw him deep as he found her tightly hidden clit. Without a thought he tasted her, needing to experience everything with her tonight. She moaned deeply and he felt the need to drive inside of her as he felt the first wave of her release.

 

He slid off the bed and shucked his jeans, continuing to rub against her pulsing clit as she came again against his hand. He climbed back between her legs, dragging her under him so he could fit them together from thighs to lips.

 

"Lie back." He gently avoided her grasp and sat back on his heels, watching her. "Let me enjoy you."

 

When she felt him drive into her, the sense of relief was so profound she cried out, wrapping her legs around his hips to drag him even deeper. The rhythm was intense and the power of each stroke left her shattered. He felt huge inside of her, as if he was going to drive her apart and yet she took every stroke, even managed to fuse their lips together as she felt the gut wrenching moan escape him.

 

The rest of the world has disappeared, it was just the two of them. "Come for me, baby," he coaxed. Her body convulsed around him as she comes, seconds later he pours himself into her. He collapses on top of her and rolls slightly so he doesn't crush her and pulls her to him.

 

She woke an hour later with his arm draped over her and she rolled onto her side to look at him. 'Some talk,' she thought to herself. As if she couldn't control her own actions, she leaned into him and kissed his lips softly. He moaned softly and his arm tightened around her and he opened his eyes and smiled at her sweetly. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself"

Blushing slightly she shifted and sat up in the bed.  
"So much for talking, huh," she chuckled and gave him a shocked look. Getting up and pulling on a pair of sweats and grabbing a t-shirt, he looked softly at her and said, "We can still talk. Are you okay?"  
Looking shyly up at him, she nodded her head and said, "Yes, I am. Sorry for the mini breakdown." Pulling his shirt over her head and pulling her to stand, he says "No apologies necessary."  
Heading to the couch, she sat and tucked a leg under her, shifting so she could look at him. Handing her a glass of wine, he sat next to her and pulled her feet into his lap and at her surprised look, he shrugged and said, "I like touching you." She laughed shyly and just enjoyed his touch.

They sat and talked for hours. They talked about everything from kids to his music and everything in between. She had never had an experience like it before and she loved every minute of it.  
"Max is the best thing I've ever done. He's quirky, obsessive, LOUD, smarter than me, never forgets anything and a perfectionist." Mia smiled at him and he could see just how much she loves her son.

"A perfectionist? He's only 6."

"Yes, but he's autistic, his brain works differently than yours or mine. I didn't become a perfectionist until I was in my 20's."

"He's so funny sometimes, but doesn't understand why he's funny."  
Donnie loved talking to her, her whole face lit up when she talked about her son, it was beautiful.

"I had him when I was 28. His 'father' has never seen him and it's better that way. I gave him a choice when I was pregnant, he could have a family with me and the baby, or keep going the way he was and continue doing drugs. He chose the latter, so I left. Best decision I have ever made. That boy is my whole world. He was diagnosed when he was three and I had been seeing my ex for almost a year when it was confirmed that he's autistic. We got married and I thought it would last forever, but he totally changed right after the wedding. Drinking more and more, very controlling, couldn't stand that I was staying home a few days a week with Max. The salon was paying the bills, so he just wanted me working all the time. He got abusive and when he put his hands on my son, I lost it. I left and filed papers the next week. We didn't even make a year married, but he still thinks I'm his. I've got a restraining order and I hope he gets it one day that we're not his anymore."  
"You're stronger than most women I know, except my mom," he added with a wink. "Things in my life are so complicated now, but I really like you. I love talking to you, just sitting with you is nice too. You seem to have a calming effect on me and you don't even have to say anything." She looked at him and flushed slightly.  
"Um, I don't know what to say. Thanks, I guess." Mia started laughing hysterically. "I just don't believe this, never thought I would have Donnie Wahlberg sitting across from me, half-naked and asking me to stay in his life." It's comical to me. What sane man would want to take all of my issues into his life willingly? I have a special needs child, a crazy stalker ex-husband, a business that takes most of my free time and YOU want to be in this crazy life of mine? Plus we live 1,800 miles away from each other."  
He just looked at her and gave her a lopsided grin and said, "Well, my life is not exactly a picnic right now either. I've got 2 kids, a pissed off soon to be ex-wife, who refuses to support my dreams, work and I'm going on tour next year." He looked at her with a soft gaze and said, "everyone needs friends in their life, Mia. I want you to be mine. As far as the distance thing, that's why man invented the phone and 'Skype'." Pulling her closer to him, he said in a whisper, "You could always come out on tour for a few days with me."  
Shaking her head, she sighed, "I couldn't. Max has a schedule and things go really bad when we don't stick to it." He chuckled, "Maybe we can work something out, it's really fun." Giving her a big grin and puppy dog eyes, he said "Please think about it."

~

It was already 9 am and they had been talking all through the night. She was about to tell him that she needed to get home and get some sleep when her phone rang. Grabbing it from her purse, she flipped it to look at the display. It was her friend, Mike, who was a cop. "Hey Mike, what's up? Yeah, Friday night. I know, he just doesn't learn. I'll come down in a bit to sign the paperwork for the extended restraining order. See ya soon."


	11. Chapter 11

He woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. Grabbing it from the dresser, he looked at the display and saw a local number he didn't recognize, but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" He walks out to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water.

"Hi Donnie, it's Janet. Mia said you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh, hey. Yes I wanted to see what your schedule for Christmas and New Year's was."

"Christmas Eve Night here and Christmas Day here with my folks. Haven't really decided New Year's yet"

"Can I steal her for a while Christmas Eve Morning? My mom would love to see her. I also want to steal her New Year's Eve. I haven't been alone with her in months and we need some time to talk and I'm going to try to get her to come out on tour with us this time."

"Yeah, she said something about visiting your mom sometime before Christmas. She's different with you. Good different. I'll come up with a plan to kick her out of the house for New Years's Eve. You staying here for NYE?"

"I'd like to take her back to New Jersey for the Firework show. My place has the perfect viewpoint to see it. I don't want to share her with the world anyway."

"Selfish, much?" she laughs and lightens his mood dramatically.

"For Mia? Yes. Thanks for your help. Is she around? I don't want her to know I've got plans for her yet."

"She fell asleep on the couch. She had a few glasses of wine, plus I think all the driving and total exhaustion helped her fall asleep quick. I really want to get that boot off of her, but she can't walk without it and won't want to put it back on once it's off for the night."

"Stubborn ass woman!"

"You're welcome to come hang here tonight with us. We're having lasagna, Mia insisted on cooking for us and then we're just going to hang with the kids and probably watch movies when they go to bed."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude. I know you haven't seen Mia in a long time too and don't want to hog your girl time."

"We don't really get 'girl time' with three kids running around and the little one loves 'Aunt Mia.' He loves to hog her attention and play blocks with her."

"Okay then, give me your address and I'll be over in a little while."

 

Janet rattled off her address and prepared for his arrival. Mia is very stubborn, but it was obvious that Donnie had a calming effect on her and maybe she wouldn't be so withdrawn if he came and spent the night with her and her family.

 

 

Getting dressed quickly, he grabbed his phone, keys, wallet and glasses. Sending a quick text to his mom, he jumped in the car and took off to rescue that stubborn woman from herself.

"What am I going to do with you, Mia?" he thought out loud.

Pulling up to the house a few minutes later, Janet waved to him from the doorway. The rest of her brood had gotten home and she was ushering them in the house. Stepping up, he saw her put her finger to her lips and said "Aunt Mia is sleeping in the living room, so be very quiet. She is very tired and needs to rest."

A little boy around ten years old looked at Janet and whined, "But mom, I want to play Xbox!"

Donnie winked at Janet over the boy's head and said, "Hi. Hey bud, how about, if it's ok with your mom," he inclined his head toward Janet, "I carry aunt Mia up to her room and then you can play. But I need to get her upstairs before you start being a loud, rowdy boy." He grinned at the boy and winked.

Just then a teenage girl around fourteen years old peeks around the doorway and says "Hey, I know you. You sing 'Summertime'. How do you know Aunt Mia and Janet?"  
He laughs lightly and says, "Yeah, I sing 'Summertime'. I'm a good friend of Aunt Mia and I just met Janet today."

"My dad got me that CD. I love it."

"Well, thanks. I'm going to get Mia out-of-the-way now, Janet. Lead the way to Sleeping Beauty."  
Walking ahead of him, she turned a corner and there was Mia sleeping on the sofa and he couldn't help but want to curl up right there with her and sleep with her. But he did say he would get her upstairs so the boys could play. Undoing the walking boot and lightly rubbing her leg, he scooped her up and headed for the staircase.

"Which door?"

"Caroline, can you grab Mia's boot and show Donnie which room is hers? I'm going to get your brother's settled with their game."

"Yes ma'am." Grabbing the boot and Mia's purse, she walked ahead of him and at the top of the stairs, opened the first door on the left and let him walk in and set Mia on the bed.

Taking the items from her, he said "Thanks Caroline."

"You're welcome. Are you Aunt Mia's boyfriend?"  
Chuckling a little, he looked at her and said "No, but I want to be. I'm going to stay with her for a little while to make sure she sleeps.  Thanks for the help. How would you like a signed copy of our new CD that's coming out soon?"

"Oh! I'd love that! Thank you. See you later."  
Walking down the stairs, she ran into her stepmother. "Aunt Mia knows Donnie? She never told me that."

"Yes, she's been friends with him for years."

"Well, he said he wants to be her boyfriend."

"Then I guess it's up to Auntie Mia to decide what she wants, huh?"

  
Toeing off his shoes, he laid down with her, pulled her close and was asleep in minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

Waking a few hours later, she realized that she was in the bedroom and was wrapped around Donnie. Turning on her side, she looked at his gorgeous sleeping face. Rubbing his arm lightly, he started waking up and pulled her back into his embrace. He nuzzled her neck until he could get to her sensitive ear and nibbled lightly. He tucked his chin into the crook of her neck and nuzzled gently then sucked the lobe of her ear into his mouth. His hand came up and cupped one of her perfect breasts and rolled a nipple between his thumb and index finger. She squirmed away from him slightly and said, "Oh, no you don't. This house is full of kids. We are not having sex here."

His bottom lip came out and he said "Okay, fine." He laid there and pouted for a minute and then leaned in and gave her a loud smacking kiss.

"Why am I in the bed and not on the sofa? And where is my boot? I need to get up."  
"I carried you so Janet's boys could play video games, and I took the boot off so you would be more comfortable. Why do you need to get up?"  
"Well, girls do eventually have to pee, just like guys. Gimme, so I can put it on."  
"I can carry you into the bathroom, you know."  
"I am NOT peeing with you watching, Donnie!"

"Fine, I have seen women pee before you know."

"Well, not me!!" Walking toward the bathroom, she heard his riotous laughter and stayed in the bathroom just a few minutes longer than necessary.

Yelling at him from the bathroom, she asked "Why are you here anyway?"

He carefully opened the door and stood in the doorway "Janet invited me. She said you're cooking and then hanging out with the kids. Are you upset that I'm here? I can go."

"No, of course not, goober. I was just wondering. I know that you wanted to talk to her, what do you have planned? The kids are going to crawl all over you. They are very rowdy boys. Caroline is a teenager and just happy with her magazines and phone."

"I think I can handle some rough boys, Elijah loves to beat me up, remember? Want some help cooking?"

"Yes, he is a rough boy. You didn't answer my question. What are you cooking up with Janet?"

Walking back into the bedroom, she sat on the edge of the bed and just looked at him. "Well, are you going to tell me? Your plans always involve me some kind of way."

He walked toward her, grinned his lopsided grin and leaned into her. Kissing her gently, he reluctantly broke the kiss and pulled back and said "Nope, not up to anything. So, want some help in the kitchen?"

Shaking her head, she said "No, you go hang with the boys and play video games. You are a little helpless in the kitchen. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Can you get down the stairs with that ridiculous boot on?"

"Yes, smarty pants, I can." Swatting his butt as he passed her, she laughed at him sticking his tongue out at her.


	13. Chapter 13

Walking downstairs, she heard laughter and kids playing. Donnie was in his zone, playing with the boys on the floor while Janet and Caroline sat on the sofa looking at a teen magazine together.

This was exactly what she needed. She’d let her life come to a standstill, running the salon from the house, only going into the office on the weekends. Letting the memories and sadness take over, depression had started setting in again and it was time to live again, not forget, but life needed to move on. This time with Janet’s family, well her family for all intents and purposes, would put her head back on straight.

Was it time to leave New Orleans and move to where her heart truly lived?  
In some way, it would always be home, but she just didn't love it there anymore. Her heart lived on the East Coast with her best friend Janet and the kids were like a niece and nephews to her. Donnie had been after her forever to be his girl, was it time to give him a chance, even with his crazy life and busy schedule?

Standing in the doorway of the living room, she loved seeing the family play in front of her. Donnie on the floor playing Lego's with little Michael, Brandon and Mason playing Madden on the Xbox and Janet and Caroline curled up on the sofa looking through a magazine together. Sighing, she turned and went to the kitchen to start making dinner for her family.

~

 

Sitting around the big dinner table laughing at the story Janet just told about Brandon, she thought that this is the perfect way to spend her evening. The kids had cleared the table and the older ones were doing the dishes, Michael was sitting in her lap falling asleep and she couldn't have asked for a better end to the day.

"Mia, let me take him to bed, I know he's heavy."

"He's ok Janet. I'll take him up. He's such a snuggle bug." Shifting him to her shoulder and standing she went to Janet and Brandon so they could kiss him goodnight.

Setting him in his bed and covering him, she sat beside the bed for a few minutes and just watched him sleep. "Sweet dreams, sweet boy." Kissing him on the head, she turned and saw Donnie standing in the doorway watching her.

Whispering to him, she said  "what are you doing?"

"You were up here a while, I was just checking on you. You looked so content holding him." He moved in, cupping her face and kissing her gently, he pulled her in close to him and pulled the door closed. Leaning against the hallway wall, he deepened the kiss until he heard that little moan that made him want to drag her into the bedroom and bury himself in her. Squeezing her hips, he broke the kiss reluctantly and said "The boys want to play Rock Band. Mind if I hang out for a while longer?"

Shaking her head, she said "No, this I want to see."  
Laughing she headed for the stairs and squealed when he stooped and slung her over his shoulder and carried her down the stairs in a fireman carry.

"Hey buddy! I can walk you know."

"Yeah, this is faster, that damn boot is slowing you down."

Dumping her on the sofa, he gave her a quick peck on the lips and winked at her. "Ok guys, I have to play drums. Let's show these women how it's done."  
While Noah got the game loading, Brand and Donnie set up the instruments. Drums, Guitar, Bass Guitar and Microphone and they were all set. Watching him, she had to laugh at him, big kid was all she could think.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing there?"  
"Yes, I do play the drums, guitar and piano, you know."  
Laughing, Mia said "Yes, you play  _real_ instruments. Go ahead, I need to see this."

Rolling his eyes at her, he turned around and they all started to play.

Fifteen minutes later, she had moved to the floor and was laughing hysterically at all of them.  
"You all got booed. I think the game is rigged or something. You need to work on your drum skills there Mr. Rockstar."

He was sitting on the floor glaring at her and crawled over to her and plopped down next to her. Grabbing her hand, he held it on his chest and said, "I'll just have to stick to the real deal." Kissing her hand, he held it while he watched Brandon and Noah finish up their game.

"Last game and then bedtime kiddo."  
Caroline was already sleeping with her head in her step-mothers lap.  
"Ok mom. Do we have to go anywhere tomorrow? I wanted to invite Sean to sleep over."  
"Not that I know of, I'll call his mom in the morning."

Brandon woke his daughter up and got both the kids up to bed, checked on Michael and headed back downstairs.  
"Kids in bed, it's time to party!"  
"Brand you are a goof. What are you talking about?"  
"They are all sound asleep at the same time. Time for some adult beverages and Madden. I know I can beat you at that, Donnie."  
"I'm game if it's ok, I don't want to wear out my welcome."  
"Anyone who can get short stuff over there to relax and smile like you do, is all right in my book."

Getting back up on the sofa, she laughed at the two big kids and said "Boys will be boys. Fine with me."

Janet and Mia watched as the 'boys' played football and she could honestly say she could see them doing this often, if not for her technically living in another region of the country and Donnie's very busy schedule.

Janet leaned over and said to her, "Girl the way that man looks at you, how can you not know how much he loves you?"  
"I know he loves me, the problem is I live in the South and he has a very busy schedule. The other problem I have is, I fall for that sexy voice every time and that just makes it harder to leave him every time."

Turning to look at her, she said, "He has the sex on legs thing down pat. If I wasn't so happily married, I think I'd jump him. When his voice gets low, pure sexy talk."

They got up to get some more wine and in the kitchen, Mia said, "If you think he's sexy now, it's a good thing you never heard his radio show he did a few years ago. THAT was pure 'Ear Porn' as Donnie put it. He was a naughty, dirty boy for a while there. Not recommended to listen to if you're already feeling worked up. It was called DDub's R&B Back Rub"

Standing with her mouth open, Janet said "Has he worked you up with this show?"  
"He knows how to work it, of course it got to me, I know what he can do with his mouth and..."

"And what?!?!"  
Shaking her head, Mia just said "Nope, not going there in this kitchen with you. Just don't listen to it and then tell Brand that he should thank Donnie for you getting all horny. I don't think it would go over very well for you."  
"What?"  
"It was a podcast, I have the audio files on my phone. A few of them I found on YouTube and they were pieced together from the best of his sexiness."

Pulling her back to the living room, Janet said "Come on, now I really need to hear this."  
Shaking her head, Mia said "No, this is not a speaker type thing, my headphones are upstairs and I'm not going to get them."  
"I've got headphones in the side table by the sofa, let's go."

Heading back into the living room and sitting, she grabbed the ear buds and handed the plug to Mia, who said "Don't say I didn't warn you. You're gonna need to take Brand to bed after listening to this."

Pulling her phone out and finding the correct audio file, she just looked at Janet, pressing play, she waited for the mouth to drop open.


	14. Chapter 14

Less than ten minutes later, Janet was gaping at her and sitting with her mouth wide open. Donnie and Brandon were oblivious to the exchange between them and were still playing Xbox. She glanced over at them and looked at Janet and mouthed said "What?'

Pulling the ear bud out of her ear and standing, she simply said "Kitchen" and started walking. Getting up with a laugh and following her into the kitchen, she looked at her best friend who was gulping water and said, "Problem hun?"

Janet stood there and just spluttered at Mia, "Yes! If he does that on a frigging radio show, I can only imagine what he does in the actual moment!"

"Oh, it's pretty close to that, just with physical contact. He's very overwhelming at times. Very sexual." Looking around the corner to make sure the guys weren't heading for the kitchen, she said "Are you ready to jump Brand now?"

Janet picked up an envelope out of the mail bin and fanned herself with it. "Um, yes. Can I just ask why you haven't claimed that man yet?"

Looking at her with sadness in her eyes, she said "Janet, you know why. I lost everything because of a man who was obsessed with me. What happens if he comes after me again and someone else gets hurt? I couldn't take it. Not again."

Stepping over to the counter, she hugged her sister and said "Oh baby, it wasn't your fault. Let the past go, it will free you in so many ways. I know he's a busy man and you have the salon, but you can run the office from anywhere. Please think about moving out here and getting away from the memories."

"It's all I've thought about for the last four months. It's always on my mind. I'm going to start looking around after the New Year. I really don't want to go home, it hasn't felt like home in a long time. I don't know what to do."

"Well, at least you're thinking about it. I would love to have you here when we do have our next baby. I need my sister to balance out the hormones in this house, too much testosterone. Now, I'm going to take my hubby to bed and take advantage of him and if you don't take Donnie out to the guest house and keep him up all night, I will never speak to you again. Keys are on the hook by the light switch."

Standing there with a look of shock on her face, she finally said "You're telling me to go use your guest house for amazing sex? Where is Janet and what have you done to her?"

"Oh girl, I know you, you will never let him touch you with the kids bedrooms right down the hall from you, so yes, use the guest house. It's there, you might as well take advantage of it and him." Waggling her eyebrows at Mia, she said "Come on, come tell Brand goodnight and we'll see you sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow afternoon? I'm not twenty anymore, you know!"  
"I know, but you're not a morning person, and we both know it. I don't blame you, if I didn't have the kids, I'd sleep late too. Plus, with him in your bed, you're not going to be sleeping much before dawn anyway."

Laughing as they walked back into the living room, Janet said, "come on honey, bed time for you. Oh, after we get Mia's bags and bring them down to the guest house, please."

"Huh, guest house? Why?"

"I'll explain in a few. Mia, remember what I said. Love you. Goodnight Donnie."

Sitting on the sofa with Donnie, she couldn't help but laugh at the look on Brand's face. Donnie pulled her close to him so he could whisper in her ear, "What is going on? Do I get you all to myself tonight?" Nibbling on her ear as he pulled back, he got the shiver and goosebumps he was looking for.

"Janet is a little frisky tonight and is encouraging me to take advantage of you being here and the kids will descend early tomorrow, so she's kicking me out and putting me in the guest house."

"And why is this funny?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. I can't do it with Brand around. It's too funny."

Brand and Janet came down the stairs and Mia said, "Brand I can take my bags, go take advantage of your wife."

Laughing at the look on his face as he followed his wife, she stood and started to grab her messenger bag and suitcase, but Donnie beat her to it.  
Walking to the back door she grabbed the keys off the hook hanging by the light switch and opened the door.

Walking the short distance to the mother in law suite as Janet called it, anxiety set in as they got to the door and she fumbled with getting the keys in the lock. He was kissing her neck and pulling her back to his front and sending shivers up her spine. Just as she managed to get the key in the lock and turn it, he whispered in her ear...."I want you screaming my name tonight."


End file.
